Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an optical displacement sensor and a system including the optical displacement sensor.
Description of Related Art
An optical displacement sensor that optically measures a target displacement (such as a movement amount or a size) is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-280951 (Patent Document 1) discloses an optical displacement sensor that includes a light projecting unit, a light receiving unit, and a calculation unit.